Emergency
by D. Sue
Summary: "As pessoas dessa sociedade mantém fixamente um ratio de homem para mulher. Quando há poucas mulheres, os homens se transformam em mulheres. É um fenômeno muito similar ao do peixe-palhaço, e nós o chamamos de emergência". Como Neji e Tenten vão lidar com um caso de emergência? NejiTen - Oneshot - Friendship - Romance - X-Over (?) - Yuri


Hey! Como vão vocês?

Faz muito tempo, mas muito tempo mesmo que não posto nada aqui, né... Juro que estava com saudades!

Estou voltando agora como parte do Projeto "Semana UA" do grupo Fanáticos por NejiTen #GrupoOficialBrasil, que partiu da minha extraordinária amiga Prisma-san.

Espero que se divirtam ;) 

* * *

Disclaimer: As obras Naruto e Kanojo ni Naru Hi pertencem, respectivamente, a Kishimoto Masashi e Ogura Akane.

Ship: NejiTen.

Gênero: Gender Bender, Yuri, Colegial, Drama, Friendship, Romance (e talvez X-over)

* * *

 _"As pessoas dessa sociedade mantém fixamente um ratio de homem para mulher. Quando há poucas mulheres, os homens se transformam em mulheres. É um fenômeno muito similar ao do peixe-palhaço, e nós o chamamos de emergência. Há de dez a cem casos por ano no Japão. Aqueles que passam pela emergência geralmente são meninos novos. É raro acontecer com adolescentes. Quando isso acontece, a emergência se torna um fardo que o corpo não consegue suportar, então a taxa de mortalidade é alta"._

Aconteceu no final do primeiro trimestre de aula, em junho.

Já havia passado o período de provas, e Hyuuga Neji havia gabaritado todos os testes, como esperado do gênio de uma das famílias mais tradicionais da cidade. Tenten, que não havia ficado tão atrás, reclamava da dificuldade das provas de Biologia, enquanto comparava as respostas marcadas por ela e por Neji no teste sobre Emergência.

\- Não é tão complexo, Tenten, apesar de não ser tão comum. Inclusive, não pensei que fôssemos ter um teste com foco nesse conteúdo - comentou.

\- É muito surreal. E eu ainda não decorei todos os nomes de hormônios nem entendi o processo de transformação no corpo.

\- A forma mais segura que encontraram de desenvolver a emergência é através de um casulo com líquido amniótico - Tenten até queria evitar a mini-aula, mas não resistia a esses momentos, e Neji ficava ainda mais charmoso quando estava explicando, motivo pelo qual o deixou continuar: - Na maior parte do processo, o corpo é dissolvido, com exceção de alguns órgãos internos e dos nervos, e então é reconstruído. Durante a reconstituição, a matéria excedente é utilizada para a formação de pelos no corpo. O casulo é nada mais que líquido amniótico secretado de glândulas sudoriparas. Quando esse líquido entra em contato com o ar do ambiente, ele solidifica.

\- Isso responde às questões 01 e 02.

\- Porque são conceitos elementares, Tenten - ela meneou a cabeça, embora não estivesse convencida disso.

Ainda não respondeu a 03, a 04, a 05…

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, entendendo aquilo como um desafio.

Você ainda quer a lista dos hormônios, certo? São os hormônios placentários, os mesmos produzidos durante a gestação. Mais alguma coisa? - ela balançou a cabeça em resposta.

Cansada de revisar o tema, sentou-se sobre o balanço da pracinha, de onde passou a observar as crianças brincando na caixa de areia.

\- Você acha que aconteceu mesmo com o Uchiha Sasuke?

Ele se encostou num tronco de cerejeira, voltando os olhos claros para a direção em que Tenten mirava.

\- Se aconteceu, é um milagre ainda estar vivo. As estatísticas não favorecem caras da nossa idade que passam por isso.

Tenten então passou a fitá-lo, perguntando-se como ele ficaria caso se tornasse mulher, mas nenhuma ideia veio à mente. Não lhe parecia que ele teria o físico de Hinata, sua prima, tampouco achava que ele perderia a altura, ou melhor, a estrutura óssea que lhe dava aquele porte. Não que ele fosse lá um _Arnold Schwarzenegger,_ mas era o mais alto de sua turma, e seria uma pena perder aquele atributo.

Obviamente, Tenten nunca iria admitir, mas tinha uma queda por ele desde o primeiro ano.

Neji sempre tivera compostura. Quando o conhecera, trazia consigo certa amargura de um problema familiar sobre o qual raramente mencionava, mas sua autodisciplina, inteligência e habilidade com esportes camuflavam qualquer defeito além do traço de arrogância comum aos gênios. E ele tinha uma polidez e uma prontidão para com os colegas e amigos mais próximos que também eram um charme para a garota. Era realmente alguém admirável, e até invulnerável, para quem não o conhecesse bem. Além disso, a aparência era de tirar o fôlego de muitas garotas no colégio, com aquelas madeixas longas e lisas, e, novamente, a altura de um atleta.

Não percebeu a aproximação e resmungou quando levou um peteleco.

\- Hey!

\- Você estava pensando em algo estranho, não estava? - ela enrubesceu, encolhendo os ombros e fazendo bico. - Vamos embora. Já está ficando tarde - apontou para a caixa de areia, onde as crianças não mais estavam, e Tenten entendeu o recado.

Quando deixavam a praça, percebeu que seu amigo não passava bem, e, antes que pudesse perguntar, teve de ampará-lo para que não caísse.

Durante o mês de julho, tentou entrar em contato com Neji várias vezes, sem sucesso. Soube que ele havia sido internado e sua situação era estável, mas que visitas ainda não eram permitidas. Não teve mais informações sobre seu problema de saúde.

Quando, em agosto, resolveu fazer sua última tentativa, foi recebida por Hyuuga Hiashi, juntamente as filhas, Hinata e Hanabi.

\- Você deve ser a amiga de quem o médico sempre fala - o modo de falar continha a mesma firmeza e polidez de Neji, mas a postura daquele senhor era um tanto mais intimidante. Ela apenas confirmou com um "sim", ao que ele prosseguiu: - Temo que tenhamos de lhe informar sobre a real situação de meu sobrinho - ele pigarreou, e Tenten notou que Hinata abaixou o rosto à menção do primo. - Neji passou por um fenômeno complicado…

\- Emergência? - soltou, por reflexo, sem conseguir esconder o espanto quando houve confirmação por parte de Hiashi. - Ele... Está bem?

\- Sim. Respondeu bem ao processo, apesar da idade. O que mudou, obviamente, foi seu gênero. Neji agora é uma garota, como vocês - referiu-se às três.

Tenten engoliu em seco. Nem se esforçando conseguiria imaginar seu amigo num corpo feminino, e a julgar pelas feições dos parentes, eles não estavam lidando bem com a situação.

Sem saber o que dizer para melhorar o ambiente, decidiu-se por ser direta:

\- Posso ver? - Hinata levantou o rosto, relutante, mas Hiashi assentiu, conduzindo-a ao quarto.

Tenten bateu e abriu, sem esperar resposta.

Deparou-se com uma linda moça que a fitava alarmada, e não teve dúvidas de que ela era Neji. O corpo havia mudado consideravelmente, mas o porte continuava o mesmo, assim como a feição com a qual respondeu a sua aproximação.

\- O que faz aqui, Tenten?

\- Vim te ver, ué - com naturalidade, sentou-se ao lado do leito, sorrindo-lhe divertidamente.

\- O que você quer? - Neji virou o rosto, irritada. - A minha condição já está suficientemente ruim.

\- É tão ruim assim ser uma garota? - Tenten bradou, a mão sobre a cintura. - Não pensei que fosse ginofobica - ironizou.

\- Você sabe o que é.

Embora a sociedade mantivesse um ratio fixo de homens para mulheres, a emergência não era um fenômeno bem visto por muitas pessoas, e mulheres emergidas ainda sofriam algum preconceito. Tenten sabia que seu amigo era resolvido o bastante para não se importar com a opinião alheia sobre si mesmo, mas imaginava que sua nova condição lhe trouxera novas preocupações.

\- Você vai ficar bem - respondeu-lhe com gentileza. - Sempre ficou bem, por quê não agora?

A Hyuuga assentiu, ainda que pouco confiante.

Com a intenção de animá-la, Tenten lhe segurou a mão, como era comum entre garotas, mas Neji retesou por um momento, e ela se lembrou de que a Hyuuga não era acostumada a isso.

\- Desculpe - murmurou, soltando-a imediatamente. - Bem... Se precisar de qualquer coisa, e eu sei que vai, pode me procurar.

\- Eu agradeço a consideração, Tenten.

Quando o segundo trimestre teve início, Hyuuga Neji foi apresentada à comunidade escolar como uma garota, e os rapazes de sua classe não se incomodaram em recebê-la de braços abertos, embora não fosse possível evitar uma ou outra piada de mau gosto, ao qual a Hyuuga apenas reagiu de forma natural. As garotas, no entanto, não escondiam os cochichos ou os comentários maldosos, com exceção de Tenten, que sempre as repreendia com o olhar quando ouvia algo inconveniente.

Neji não havia perdido muito da altura, e seu corpo era esguio, como o das modelos, e seu busto tinha tamanho médio - ou grande (Tenten não havia chegado a uma conclusão ainda). Suas madeixas continuavam longas e lisas, mas pareciam ainda mais sedosas, e seu rosto continuava tendo traços bem definidos. As pernas, que ela tentava ocultar sob a carteira, chamavam a atenção dos colegas, e os braços e as mãos perderam um pouco das dimensões. Tenten se perguntava se a "matéria excedente" se adquiria com essa perda, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada sobre isso para ela ainda.

Durante as aulas, a Hyuuga demonstrava o mesmo desempenho e a mesma disciplina de antes, mas Tenten percebeu que todo o foco sobre a amiga a incomodava, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Tentou pensar em alguma saída para isso durante os intervalos, e não encontrou nenhuma solução.

O que de mais grave aconteceu foi na aula de Educação Física, quando as garotas foram trocar de roupa e Neji foi encurralada pelas colegas.

\- Quer dizer que o senhor gênio esnobe virou uma garota como nós?

\- Isso é muito nojento - a outra comentou, torcendo o nariz.

\- Digam logo o que vocês querem. Não tenho tempo a perder com besteiras - Neji demandou com rispidez.

\- Olhe aqui... - a garota se aproximou com uma navalha, fazendo a Hyuuga franzir o cenho- Você acha que é tão fácil assim ser uma garota? Quero saber o que acha de ter esse rostinho marcado para que todos saibam a aberração que você é... - reduzindo ainda mais a distância, encostou a lâmina na altura da mandíbula de Neji, que mantinha rigidez na postura. - Nunca vai arrumar namorado, sabia? Porque é assim que rapazes esnobes como o que você foi decidem quando uma garota é ou não é atraente, certo?

\- Hey! - Tenten chegou, agarrando-lhe o pulso e se colocando à frente de Neji, como um escudo. - Se não têm nada útil para fazer, caiam fora. Todas sabemos como eu sou melhor com isso do que você - forçando-lhe a mão, apontou a navalha para o rosto da própria portadora do objeto, e as meninas fizeram careta, recuando e xingando. Tenten fora a recordista do clube de arco e flecha nos dois anos em que estivera participando, e ela sempre manejara muito bem os objetos cortantes.

Voltando-se para a Hyuuga, fendeu os olhos ao vê-la lacrimosa.

\- Neji!

\- O que está acontecendo aí? - ouviram a voz da professora, e Neji se desesperou.

\- Não quero que me vejam assim - suplicou.

Sem ver uma saída mais prática, Tenten abriu o último armário do vestiário e adentrou o móvel, puxando a amiga e fechando-as ali.

Ouviram passos e permaneceram em silêncio, mas Tenten podia ouvir claramente as batidas do coração de Neji, e ela mesma estava com o pulso acelerado, num misto de adrenalina e excitação. Não soube que sentimento a levou a abraçar a amiga, de modo que ficou encostada no seio dela.

Ousou levantar o rosto para fitar-lhe a feição, mas não conseguiu nada esclarecedor, apenas sentiu o rubor na face dela, tanto quanto na sua.

Quando os olhares finalmente se encontraram, ouviu-se a professora exclamar algo e se afastar. Sem graça, Tenten abriu a porta e as libertou, sem conseguir mais encarar Neji.

\- Está melhor? - perguntou, por fim, e, sem ouvir resposta, deduziu que ela havia assentido. - Vamos, antes que sintam nossa falta.

\- Pode ir na frente - ela retrucou, fazendo a amiga voltar o olhar para ela. - Eu estou bem. São só esses hormônios. Semana que vem vou fazer consulta e exames.

Tenten quis esperar que Neji se recuperasse para que fossem juntas à aula, pois tinha receio de que atentassem novamente contra a amiga, mas sabia que ela poderia se sentir afrontada se teimasse em ficar. Além disso, não saberia explicar nenhum de seus atos dentro do armário, e temia que Neji estivesse descontente com o que houve lá. Murmurou algo e se retirou do vestiário, ainda que com o coração apertado.

Mais tarde, quando já saíam do colégio, Neji comentou algo sobre o motivo do ataque ter sido as vezes que se recusou a sair com elas, enquanto era garoto, e Tenten se sentiu desconfortável ao imaginar quantas confissões já poderiam ter feito para ele.

\- Então, basicamente é recalque delas - concluiu, fazendo-a sorrir.

\- Nesse caso, eu direi que está certa - Tenten deu de ombros, feliz por tê-la feito sorrir depois de tanto transtorno.

Vendo que Hinata se aproximava, Tenten apontou-lhe com a cabeça, e Neji se virou para mirar a prima, desviando o olhar em seguida. Perguntando-se se havia feito algo errado, Tenten tencionou indagar, mas a amiga prontamente respondeu com uma negativa.

\- Até amanhã, então - Tenten ousou dizer.

\- Até.

O resto da semana passou e os dias foram mais tranquilos do que o esperado por Tenten. A atenção que davam a Neji havia diminuído, embora ainda houvessem cochichos ou perguntas desagradáveis, e as garotas de outrora não mais haviam se metido com ela.

Num dos dias, as duas até foram convidadas para um karaokê depois da escola, mas Neji recusou o convite com polidez. Em vez desse programa, segredou para Tenten que precisava comprar mais roupas, porque haviam errado as medidas de suas peças íntimas, e ela estranhou a excitação que sentiu quando a Hyuuga lhe pediu para acompanhá-la.

Depois de encerradas as atividades dos clubes, Neji foi buscar Tenten no dojo onde praticava, e as duas foram para o centro comercial, uma estando consideravelmente desconfortável e a outra tentando esconder a aceleração no pulso. Compraram alguns pares de peças íntimas, e Tenten descobriu finalmente que o tamanho de Neji era G. Obviamente, a informação só teria valor para caras tarados, e Tenten se sentiu mal pela curiosidade que teve.

Aliás, toda a animação, curiosidade e pré-disposicao com a mudança de gênero de Neji não lhe passaram abatidas, e Tenten temia que estivesse incomodando a amiga ou fazendo algo errado. Sentia um prazer inexplicável todas as vezes que Neji vinha com uma pergunta ou algum segredo, e a aproximação que tiveram apenas naqueles dias era mais significativa que os dois anos que mantiveram amizade enquanto Neji era garoto.

Naquele dia, inclusive, Neji conseguira se abrir um pouco mais com ela, contando-lhe que sua família realmente não aceitava bem a mudança, uma vez que Hiashi já tivera duas filhas e achava "injusto" que o único rapaz da família se tornasse uma garota, motivo pelo qual ficava desconfortável de pedir favores para a prima. Tenten se lembrou da expressão do patriarca Hyuuga, e enrijeceu a feição. Cerrou o punho, tocando o ombro da amiga com a outra mão e dizendo que não havia nada de errado com ela ser uma garota, que ela não tinha culpa da mudança, e que a mudança não devia ser vista como algo ruim. Neji lhe sorriu em resposta, agradecendo polidamente o apoio.

Quando se despediram naquele dia, Tenten percebeu que estava apaixonada.

Chegando o fim de semana, Tenten foi abordada.

Era horário de almoço, e o mesmo grupo de garotas de quem defendera a Hyuuga se aproximou, tentando encurralar-lhe numa das árvores do jardim, no fundo do colégio. Tentaram intimidá-la, mas o que conseguiram foi um par de hashis passando de raspão nos pescoços de duas delas e fincando em outra árvore, e a promessa de que o próximo arremesso as faria tirar licença até o término do ano letivo.

Neji testemunhou toda a cena do terraço, onde estava almoçando com Lee e outros colegas, mas não comentou sobre o ocorrido com a amiga. Apenas resignou-se a manter alguma distância durante e entre as aulas, evitando manter conversas longas e participar de exercícios com ela, o que incomodou Tenten.

Ao final da aula, como estava responsável pela limpeza da sala, a Hyuuga continuou ali, e Tenten aproveitou o momento para tirar satisfação.

\- Espero não ter feito nada de ruim - começou, receosa. - Se eu tiver feito, quero que fale agora.

\- Não tem nada que queira me contar, então? - ela franziu o cenho, como se tentasse achar a resposta, e Tenten quase deu um pulo com a pergunta, pensando nos últimos dias, na recente descoberta, na excitação quando Neji se aproximava. Enrubesceu, e tentou pensar numa resposta. - O que houve na hora do almoço?

\- Ah... - como se todas as nuvens deixassem o céu e sua mente clareasse, ela suspirou, aliviada. - Aquilo? O que tem aquilo?

\- O que tem? Você está sofrendo abordagens porque anda comigo e me protege. Não quero mais que isso se repita.

\- E achou que seria melhor parar de falar comigo? - seu tom de voz já estava alterado. - O que acha que é pior para mim, hein?

\- Não sei se sua noção do que é bom ou ruim é confiável.

Indignada, Tenten balançou o rosto em sinal de reprovação e saiu da sala, segurando a vontade de chorar. Não foi a primeira vez que discutiram ou que Neji agira com rispidez, mas foi a vez que mais se incomodou com isso, e sabia perfeitamente que tinha relação com a descoberta feita recentemente.

Desceu as escadas apressadamente, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos, em tudo o que sentira e na forma como agira. Sabia que não era completamente inocente e que havia feito uma ou outra coisa com segundas intenções, mas nunca havia desrespeitado Neji e sempre lhe quisera bem. Doía quando a amiga duvidava de seu julgamento.

Mal alcançou o térreo quando percebeu o som de passos apressados e notou que foi seguida. Quase não teve tempo de se virar para ver uma Hyuuga tropeçando num degrau e caindo sobre si.

Além da dor causada pela queda e do susto, estava agitada com a proximidade do rosto da Hyuuga, e seu corpo estava quente, colado ao dela. Notou que o pulso de Neji também estava acelerado, e sentiu-se ainda mais excitada ao ver as bochechas dela coradas.

Não conseguindo mais se segurar, Tenten a beijou, passando a mão pelos cabelos sedosos até chegar à sua cintura, apertando-a conforme o beijo se intensificava. O contato só foi interrompido porque ouviram os gritos esbravejados do diretor, que devia estar por perto repreendendo algum calouro.

Trocando olhares, elas se separaram em silêncio, e Neji subiu a escadaria de volta à sala, enquanto Tenten ainda decidia o que fazer a seguir.

Tenten passou todo o final de semana refletindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Cogitou ligar para a Hyuuga e chamá-la para conversar, mas toda vez que pegava o celular, o medo da rejeição e a falta de um discurso pronto a faziam recuar.

Na semana que sucedeu, não teve notícias de Neji, e deduziu que fosse por causa dos exames que ela iria fazer.

Sentia sua falta, queria poder conversar sobre o que houve, mas o que seria delas depois disso? Não sabia se o relacionamento delas mudaria, nem se a mudança seria boa, caso acontecesse.

Somente na outra semana a Hyuuga lhe mandou uma mensagem, pedindo para que elas se encontrassem no hospital. Temendo ser algo grave, Tenten se prontificou a ir depois da aula, deixando de lado inclusive as atividades do clube.

No hospital, novamente encontrou Hiashi e suas filhas, e cumprimentou-lhes com polidez antes de finalmente adentrar o quarto. Chegando lá, fechou a porta e correu para sentar-se ao lado do leito em que a amiga estava.

Não teve tempo de fazer perguntas. Neji a puxou para a cama, beijando-a com voracidade, que Tenten logo notou ser desespero. Com a mão sobre a nuca da Hyuuga, encostou-lhe a testa na sua, tentando lhe acalmar com o gesto.

\- Eu estou aqui - repetiu, beijando-lhe o rosto com carinho.

\- Eles te falaram alguma coisa? - ela perguntou, e Tenten negou com a cabeça. - Tenten...

Ela percebeu a inquietude da Hyuuga e a abraçou, sentando-se sobre suas coxas.

\- Vou ter que me submeter a um tratamento - Neji disse, por fim. - Para a minha emergência ser concluída com sucesso, vou precisar tomar alguns remédios e passar por aquele procedimento que nós havíamos conversado, lembra?

\- Pensei que já tivesse passado por isso...

\- Mais ou menos. O procedimento que fizeram foi só para que meus hormônios se estabilizassem e eu não morresse na hora. A emergência de verdade vai acontecer agora.

Ela entendeu o que aquilo significava. Neji ficaria ausente na escola, e seria encubado naquele casulo de líquido amniótico. Não se sabia quanto tempo ela ficaria lá, e ela poderia voltar ao gênero original durante o processo, e ainda havia o risco elevado de morte.

Sentindo o mesmo peso da amiga no coração, suspirou, beijou-lhe a face, segurou-lhe as mãos e, olhando-a nos olhos, falou:

\- Não importa como você vai ficar. Você é você, e é importante para mim. Só quero que volte, Neji - a Hyuuga assentiu em resposta.

Passaram alguns dias se encontrando no horário de visitas, até que Neji entrou no casulo. Permaneceu ali por quase dois anos completos, e todos os dias Tenten a visitava, zelando por aquele casulo da forma como podia. No único dia que Tenten não pôde ir, devido a compromissos com a faculdade, o casulo se abriu, e Neji emergiu finalmente.

Tenten, que havia se esforçado para adentrar numa universidade, estava, no exato momento, pesquisando sobre o fenômeno quando recebeu uma mensagem de um número que há muito não via.

"Venha me ver".

Ela foi correndo para o hospital, onde encontrou uma linda mulher num roupão, recém saída de um banho. Suas madeixas estavam ainda mais longas e sedosas, sua pele ainda mais macia, e os olhos perolados ainda mais sedutores. Tenten não resistiu a provar o gosto de sua umidade e o som de seus gemidos quando finalmente fizeram amor.

Abraçadas, acariciando-se e com sorrisos cúmplices no rosto, Tenten observou que o cabelo de Neji estava realmente comprido e bonito, e brincou que o tal líquido amniótico devia fazer muito bem para a pele também.

\- Na verdade, houve interferência de um hormônio no processo, em dose cavalar, eu diria.

\- Sério? - os olhos castanhos brilharam, curiosos.

\- Feromônios, conhece? - Tenten assentiu, começando a corar. - Parecia que tinha um velho tarado me observando quase todos os dias - soltou, fazendo a parceira enrubescer de vez e lhe dar um tapa no braço, nervosa.

Neji riu de Tenten se denunciando com a reação, e beijou-lhe outra vez, suavizando-lhe a feição.

\- Agradeço por ter me esperado, Tenten.

\- Agradeço por ter voltado, Neji.

Entrelaçaram as mãos e dormiram ali, felizes por mais um caso de emergência ter sido bem sucedido, por Neji estar milagrosamente viva, e por estarem finalmente juntas.

* * *

E, até aqui eu trabalhei os 5 primeiros capítulos, ou melhor, a primeira parte do mangá "Kanojo Ni Naru Hi" de Ogura Akane. Para quem tiver curiosidade, ou para quem conhecer, eu consegui ler até o capítulo 11 no Manga Fox e ficaria muito feliz se conseguisse ler os capítulos subsequentes.

O nome da fic é baseado não só no fenômeno citado, como na música Emergency do Paramore, ou do Icona Pop (descobri hoje essa música!).

E é isso! Fico muito feliz de poder fazer parte do projeto "Semana UA de fanfics NejiTen", de ter voltado a escrever, e de ter vocês me acompanhando aqui, apesar de todos esses anos de ausência.

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a Prisma-san pela ideia, pelo apoio e pela betagem, e de agradecer especialmente ao grupo, que teve inclusive o trabalho de nos procurar lá no Facebook para nos convidar pro grupo, e eu fico lisonjeada pela consideração.

Obrigada, pessoal!


End file.
